


Christmas Lights

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 12_stories, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue and Logan talk at dance for the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosie1234](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosie1234).



> Written for my Drabbles Request Meme for rosie1234 prompt Scott/Rogue. Also written for 12_stories prompt Christmas and written for comment_fic prompt It was funny how they matched the Christmas colors - green and red. Not a lot of Scott in this :(

"Kid, you look like a pair of Christmas lights."

Rogue stared blankly at Logan's smirking face for several seconds wondering what the heck he was talking before realizing that Scott's sweater was red while hers was a forest green. She rolled her eyes at him. "Geez, thanks Logan. You have such a way of complimenting a woman – I don't know how you do it."

"Relax, Stripes, I was just joking around. Really though, you two look good." Logan admitted, causing Rogue to feel his forehead.

"Did you catch a virus or something? You must be joking… Logan saying something good about Scott Summers? I think I died and went to a alternate universe where everyone is high."

Logan chuckled, "I'm not that bad to him-"

"Ha!"

"-and besides its time I finally faced the facts." Logan continued through her interruption.

"About time… it's been nearly three years since we first got together." Rogue stated, grinning.

He smirked, "Yeah, yeah… what can I say? It's not an easy thing to get used to."

"Whatever you say, Logan. Are you going to stay by the punch bowl all night or are you gonna dance with anyone?"

"And miss catching a kid putting alcohol in the punch? Never." His grin widened at the thought.

Rogue nearly winced at the thought of extra Danger Sessions or anything else she knew Logan could think of ways to punishing the unlucky kid.

"Well, I think that's my cue to leave, thanks for the punch," Rogue stated laughing as she left him.


End file.
